


Stay Stay Stay

by livlostinstarlight



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Elsa freezes the fjord AGAIN, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, Probably Cheesy, Useless Lesbians, dramatic confessions, really short, this time on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlostinstarlight/pseuds/livlostinstarlight
Summary: After staying at Arendelle for a while, it's time for Cassandra to set sail and leave. Adventure awaits somewhere else. But Elsa can't let her go, not without saying something first. Are we sure that Cassandra really wants to leave though?
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Stay Stay Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of boredom. It's very random. Don't mind me.  
> I just love writing about these two dorks in love.

As she slowly walked on the frozen fjord, it kinda gave Elsa a feeling of déjà vu.

She came to stand beside the stranded ship, raising her head to meet several eyes staring curiously at her, knowing that among them there were familiar hazel ones too.

Elsa smiled a little when she spotted them.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, captain” she addressed him directly, slightly raising her voice so she could be heard “I can assure you this will not take much of your time, I will shortly unfreeze your ship and let you proceed on your journey. But first I need one of your passengers” she turned to her “Cassandra? Would you care to step down from the ship, please?”

Cassandra usually hated the unwelcome attention, but it also didn’t happen every day that the snow queen of Arendelle willingly stopped a ship’s track just to talk to someone, the crew and the passengers would surely have a story to tell.

But she didn’t understand what Elsa could possibly want from her, she was briefly annoyed she had showed up and put on a show with her powers, but a part of her, a much bigger one, enjoyed seeing her, and secretly hoped that the reason she had come was because maybe she didn’t want to let her go.

A girl could dream.

But she didn’t want to give in easily, so she simply leaned on the parapet. “Why.”

People around her quietly gasped, maybe they couldn’t wrap their mind around the fact that someone would refuse something their queen demanded, especially the one with _powers_ , the captain coughed to catch her attention: “Miss, the queen asked you to…”

“I heard what the queen said” she snapped back “I am asking _why_.”

Elsa took a breath. “I… we need to talk. I came to say something.”

“Alright then, I’m listening.” Cassandra knew she was being difficult, but she slightly wanted to be, she had never been a nice person anyway. The blonde crossed her arms, even if she was far, her piercing gaze reached her all the same.

Cassandra worried that something important could have driven her there “Is something wrong? Do you need anything?”

“No but-”

“Then I don’t understand why you are here.” The truth was that despite her childish behavior, she really couldn’t. “You seemed fine when we said goodbye, did you forget something?”

“I just...” she took a step forward “You shouldn’t be there, actually, you shouldn’t be leaving _at all_!”

“What?” Cassandra shook her head in disbelief “You knew I was leaving today, you have known for a week, if I want to catch in time the ship that will cross the ocean, I need to set sail now.”

“Perhaps you don’t have to. I… I don’t I think you even want to leave… I surely hope you don’t.”

Cassandra gripped the parapet with her hand and gulped “What do you know about what I want?”

“Maybe I don’t, but I know for sure what _I_ want. And that’s not you gone.”

The intensity of the way she had said it, made Cassandra doubletake before replying, this time far more hesitant: “Elsa what... what are you saying? Do you want me to delay my departure? Is that what is this about?”

Elsa was probably going to scream, she had come there and done all that for one purpose, and one purpose only, and she wasn’t following it, she was being a coward. Again.

_If I don’t do something, I might lose her for good._

“No.” She hoped to sound sure, she needed to be “I want you here, _permanently_.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened and Elsa kept pressing “I don’t want you to leave, not now, not in two weeks, not in a month, I don’t want you to leave _ever_. I want you to stay... With me.”

Before Cassandra could say anything, Elsa kept talking, she needed to get it all out before it was too late.

“If travelling the world, is what you really want, I won’t stop you, I will back down and wish you all the luck for your adventure. I will even put a smile on my face as I say goodbye, even if the truth is that I would absolutely dread it. But because I know how much it means to you… I would still do, I would never hold you back...” her voice almost cracked in the end “But even if a small part of you doesn’t really want that, if some part of you wants to stay… then I am begging you, please don’t go. And I know that it sounds selfish, but please stay, stay _because of me_ , stay _with me_ , if I am a good enough reason for you.”

_Please choose me._

Cassandra’s breath was completely gone, and it didn’t help her stomach was also unmistakably fluttering.

Not to mention, all the eyes and ears were pointed at her, everyone was waiting with trepidation for her reaction.

All her life she had felt neglected, second best, no one really ever chose her, yes, Rapunzel had fought for her tooth and nail, but that was different, _this_ was different. Elsa was here, laying bare all she felt, she was doing what Cassandra had silently done for all her life: asking to be chosen.

The absurd thing was that Elsa wasn’t pushing her, she was willing to cast aside her feelings if it meant making Cassandra happy.

But what Cassandra wanted wasn’t leaving. Maybe once, she wouldn’t have hesitated, but now, she couldn’t deny that there was something else she wanted more than ever, that she hadn’t dared to hope for.

Even just a few weeks ago, she had no reason to stay in one place, but a lot could change in the span of so little time, and now, that reason was standing right there, and _she_ was asking her to stay.

Her face opened in a bashful smile before she could stop it.

“Okay.”

Elsa felt the tension leave her body as she realized the meaning behind her word “Okay?” She hoped she wasn’t messing with her, she was scared to get her hopes up.

But there wasn’t any mockery in Cassandra, she just nodded and pierced her lips, flustered. “Okay”.

Then she coughed and waved a hand at the man beside her. “Well, captain, it has been a pleasure, but your services are no longer of use to me. So, what a girl’s gotta do to get off this ship?”

The man appeared perplexed. “Ehm… you… could use a rope…?”

Cassandra patted him on the shoulder smugly. “Splendid.”

Elsa broke into a full laugh, shaking her head. “Can you be more insufferable?”

“You are not in the position to complain, I am not the one who froze a fjord, _again_ , and this time just to get a girl’s attention…” she teased her as she started walking back and forth on the deck, her eyes carefully scanning her surroundings for the right rope to use. Elsa rolled her eyes at her.

When she finally found one that could hold her, she wrapped her hand around it and slipped a leg on the parapet.

“Do you know that I could have made an ice slide, right?”

“I think that’s enough powers for you today, Your Majesty, you made your point.” She pointed at the surroundings with a tilt of her head, Elsa had the decency to bite her lip in embarrassment.

Cassandra slid down, taking her time, even if for Elsa it felt like hours, and once she was in front of her, all her bravado was quickly replaced by a certain restlessness, she even kept avoiding Elsa’s gaze.

“Just so we are clear… you are saying what I think you are saying?”

Now that she was so close, Elsa still sensed the distance, she too was nervous, but she didn’t want to be any longer. So, instead of answering her, she lunged and cupped her face, bringing her close to kiss her.

“I love you.” She breathed when she pulled apart, but she didn’t go far, resting her forehead against Cassandra’s, taking a moment to center herself and savor the feeling.

Something tightened inside Cassandra’s chest. “Still?”

“More.” Elsa’s eyes didn’t leave her once as she caressed her cheek “Let’s go home now.”


End file.
